


One Fine Evening

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, House Cleaning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Metaphors, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: It’s said to better love and lost then not at all, Yet she respectfully disagreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

It’s said to better love and lost

Then not at all,

Yet she respectfully disagreed;

 

Now all that tedious chaos is over

These perfectly calm moments;

when the frost has melted,

and the moon in full illumination,

over the endless meadow

 

Nimble fingers pulled the thread out,

of perfectly tight white seams

Finely manicured nails,

torn off fragile white lace,

Silk and satin shredded  

with fine golden scissors

 

That damnable white dress,

recycled into cleaning rags,

scrubbed dirt off the porcelain,

of filthy tubs and toilets,

and cleared dust from fine pine tables

 

Silver from a priceless diamond ring

is engulfed into the flames of truth,

with a pair of bronzed tongs

And melted into beautiful pens,

used to write these words

In the finest moments of fleeting sanity

 

A reclaimed soul

Deep inhalation, deep exhalation

A tip of pink muscle lapped off,

remaining blood from plush lips

A howling cry escapes them,

yellow eyes pierced the darkness

She danced merrily in the meadow

On this one fine, joyful, evening.

 

p.c.July 22 2016


End file.
